


Re: Sensory Deprivation.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [19]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, D/s, Dominant!Enjolras, E-mail, Epistolary, Epistolary BDSM, Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Scene Planning, Sensory Deprivation, Service Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please provide extensive details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Sensory Deprivation.

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Sensory Deprivation

How do you feel about sensory deprivation? If positive, please provide extensive details.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Ha, how do I _feel_ about sensory _deprivation_.

I suppose the punch-line is that I don't feel anything about sensory deprivation.

I was about to hit send, but then I could feel you staring at me, which is a neat trick. We're going to have to set up skype one time and just e-mail back and forth while also on the webcam and you can practice your disapproving facial expressions. It'll be great. Let's pencil that in for the next time one of us loses our voice, or you have to be very quiet because Combeferre is studying.

How do I feel about sensory deprivation: that I need a more specific order from you about what you want me to talk about. We've played around with blindfolds already. The fact that you're using the vague term, Enjolras, is a little concerning.

And a lot hot.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

The reason I'm using the vague term is that I want to know how you feel in general about it. Yes, we've used blindfolds, but they were never the point, just a useful accessory. The focus has never been on sensory deprivation, it's been on making sure you don't get distracted when I'm giving you a handjob.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

THAT WAS ONE TIME.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Four times, actually.

If you ignore the question one more time, I'm going to assume that's a soft safeword and drop this until you bring it up again. Like moving in together.

If you want a change of subject: I'm free for dinner tomorrow night. Pizza?

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Enjolras, I was being a brat, not avoiding this conversation. This is all part of my cunning plan to get you to start spanking me for being a brat. I will eventually wear down your resistance to scheduled biweekly spankings. (We can talk about moving in together the next time we go six months without a fight that makes our friends take sides, okay?) 

Give me a couple hours, this e-mail just got long, so I'm saving the draft and will get it to you later. I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you and avoiding this.

Pizza's great.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Take your time on the e-mail. There's no rush. Think about your limits, I want to color within the lines, but I also want to make sure this is something you're interested in at all.

You can have biweekly spankings when we can go a week without me being tempted to gag you to shut you up. I'm still not interested in punishing you. We are not scening when I'm angry. Hard limit.

Meet at 7:30 at the same place as last time? Or we can mix it up and try something new.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Just watch, I'm going to be on my best behavior for the next three weeks, thereby tricking you into making a habit of this. And then I'll stop being on my best behavior, but you'll have already worked it into your routine. You will be forced to either change your habits or stop spanking me, and I know which will win. I will have won. I will be victorious. I will sing We Are The Champions in my underwear and make Bossuet sing back-up vocals. It will be glorious.

My plan is foolproof.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

There is no way that is ever going to happen.

P.S. Please don't try. I don't want you acting differently just because you think you'll get stuff from me you wouldn't otherwise get, especially not when that stuff is affection and sex. I'm aware of all the reasons you frustrate me, but that doesn't mean I want you to _stop_ frustrating me. If you start biting your tongue and being all stepford just to make me happy, that will not actually make me happy. Please don't ever change yourself to suit me.

Love,  
Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

STOP OVER-REACTING.

I love you too,  
R

Actual P.S.: This is why we're not allowed to move in together. You take everything too seriously. Especially me. You take me much too seriously.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

And on that note, here's that rumination of the nature of senses and the deprivation thereof:

Enjolras, when you say sensory deprivation as the point of a scene, I have a sudden mental image of you blindfolding me, gagging me, tying me up, and then rolling an ice cube around my testicles without any warning whatsoever.

Which, for the record, we are not doing, ouch, no.

I'm just going to assume for the moment that this has to do with the way you keep getting all quiet and calculating and sexy adorable when I say anything about you playing with me, because "playing" has gotten a whole new meaning since you've said you would, potentially, in theory, at some future point that is not now, treat me like a toy. And, believe me, that's been great masturbation fodder, thanks so much. I'm still not confident this is ever going to actually happen because I can't really imagine it going any way other than us getting five minutes into the scene and you safewording out, or doing that thing that you may think I don't notice you do, where you just suddenly slightly shift what we're doing away from what's making you uncomfortable -- yes, that is totally noticeable, and not a problem in the slightest, you keep being comfortable with your choices and making me squirm with your choices, I am on board -- but in something like that, we'd've negotiated out every second to the point where you probably wouldn't feel comfortable changing things around, you'd just have to stop. And then we'd all feel awkward and I'd feel bad for wanting to do this when you're clearly not fully on-board with it, and then it would all just descend again into an argument about my intrinsic worth as a human being, which you don't want because you want us to actually move in together at some point, and that argument is just not going to help.

So that's not a good idea, except we were talking about sensory deprivation.

Because this is a long answer, I am cheating and putting a short answer at the bottom. You get no prize for scrolling down. I will know and I will be disappointed in your willpower, which, wow, is not usually a thing _I'm_ the one saying in this relationship.

Okay, fine, the short answer is yes, please. Are you happy now?

No, you're not happy. My conscience, which sounds like you -- thanks so much for that -- is pointing out that I have not given "extensive details". Is that different from "exhaustive details"? Does exhaustive details just leave me tired, whereas extensive details just makes me hard?

Enjolras, if you expected me to get through this without a terrible dick joke, you were very mistaken. And, also, if you didn't want me to throw my brain at the screen and see what stuck, well, you would not have asked for extensive detail. You knew what you were getting into.

But back to sensory deprivation. I think that's entirely, 100% about trust. I think it's a great way to find out how much we trust each other. Is that the end goal? Or is the end goal to have some fun sex stuff? Because there are a lot easier fun sex stuff we could be doing.

This is the part, by the way, my dear, where I am attempting to read your mind and figure out why you are asking me this right now. What devious plots are churning through your perfectly-coiffed head? We should figure out a signal. If you're wearing your hair up, I'm going to get put on a leash and made to kneel at your feet. If you're wearing your hair down, I'm... also going to get put on a leash and made to kneel at your feet. Look, it's my fantasy, shut up. You don't get to judge. And I have great fantasies, so there.

But we should have signals. You could torture me in public just by doing up a ponytail. Think about it, Enjolras. Think about it hard. (Think about it _while hard_.)

And now you're probably glaring very hard at the screen, pointing out that this is not anything that amounts to "details".

Well, if you want details... which you do, because you said you did: I trust you and you trust me, and that's all great, but if you slap a blindfold on me and gag me and tie me up and maybe put in some earplugs or noise-canceling headphones, I think we might discover that I don't actually trust you as much as I think I do. Because there's trust and then there's being defenseless, and that's either the by-product of your fantasy or the entire point. I'm trying to decide which.

And also, Enjolras, do you trust _me_ this much?

I know the question you're asking is, do you trust yourself this much, but let's face it, I trust that you trust yourself this much. (That made more sense before I typed that out, but the sentiment remains.) But do you trust me? I know you have issues about gagging me, so you probably wouldn't do that, but still, Enjolras, how much do you trust me?

The short answer to the long answer is, I don't know how I'd react to sensory deprivation play at all. I really don't know. I want to think I'd enjoy it. I know we would plan everything out in advance, but there's knowing something will happen, and it actually happening. I might freak out. I might not freak out. The fact that I'm bringing this up means that I think there's a not-insignificant chance this could go really wrong.

But, you're pointing out, I've jumped straight to some full-blown masturbatory fantasy version of this, and let's be honest, you probably just mean combining something in with the blindfolds, don't you? I know you. You'd pair sensory deprivation and sensation play and blindfold me and then tease me with a feather and call it a day. I feel offended on behalf of my future self, I can take much more hardcore stuff than that. So long as I was just blindfolded and you weren't tying me down, I could probably take a lot. We could play with wax! Or ice cubes, don't take the above as a limit. Just warn me before putting it anywhere near my dick.

Is this about combining things? Because I think that's where I'm getting nervous. Just blindfolds, okay, that's awesome, we've done that. Noise-canceling headphones? (Shut up, I watched a great porno about it, and no, you don't get a link, you won't appreciate it in the way great art should be appreciated.) I'm quasi in favor, and, actually, no, I'm completely in favor. But with a caveat that you'll keep touching me and won't leave me alone. When things are silent, I get very much into my own head. You'll have to be careful.

I'll probably cry at the end. Put it on your list to things to do when you want to see me cry. Highlight it. Put it in bold. Mark it as to-do.

It would be fine. But if we're going to start stacking a lot of things together, that's going to increase the chance of me freaking out. Come to think of it, I think the worst aspect of this, if we're trying to avoid me freaking out, would be doing this with bondage. Helplessness would not mix well with this, Enjolras. We can do them separately. I think I'd need to be able to physically stop the scene and just yank the blindfold off or the earplugs out, be able to do it quickly if it starts to go wrong in my head, to really feel comfortable with what we're doing. You can tie me up, that's great. You can blindfold me, that's also great, although I wouldn't say it's ever as good as handcuffs are. But let's not mix them, even though tying my legs could be fine, just not my arms or wrists. So let's not mix them. That's probably a bad idea.

Wait, back up. You've already tied me to things and blindfolded me.

Oh, I see, I see what you mean when you said that wasn't the point. Because now I'm thinking back and, you're right, the whole, like, erotic point hasn't been the fact that I'm helpless and bound and blindfolded and at your mercy. Well... it was and it wasn't. I take your point. You weren't actively reminding me that I'm at your mercy and you can do what you'd like to me and I won't know what's going to happen before it does. It was part of the fun, it wasn't the point of doing it. You were spoiling me by taking choices away. That's a completely different thing. It just happened to come with the same accessories.

And I'm going to contradict myself again, because I was just thinking, this would be a great idea with bondage if someone else was there. If this were just a game of guess who's touching me and where, when I can't see anything, and maybe can't hear anything, but all you were doing was touching me, I'd be okay.

So if we remove hypothetical-Courfeyrac from this scenario, I'd hypothetically be okay if you tied me up and sensory-deprived me and I didn't know what was going to happen except in the abstract, so long as no pain at all happened, and no sudden moves, or anything at all that might make me flinch.

I guess the question is, what are we sensory-depriving me to then do to me? If this is just a game of let's play with touch, or let's have fun with you torturing me with unexpected blowjobs, I think that would be okay. That would probably be great. But no pain. Pleasure, yes. Pain, no. That point where pleasure and pain are the exact same thing... I don't know, but probably, yeah.

 

(here's the short answer if you just scrolled down for that)

Short answer: Yes, please, but with caveats.

Are those extensive enough details? Because if not, I can keep going.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Grantaire,

Thank you for your thoughts. More details are always appreciated, but that's sufficient for my purposes. If you'd like to get into jerk-off material, by all means, don't let me stop you.

-Enjolras

P.S. There is no universe in which me taking you seriously is a bad thing.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Can I get a sneak peak on your plans? Trade you for masturbation material of me + you + handcuffs + handjobs.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Your terms are acceptable.

You're correct in that this did spawn off from thinking about how we could do objectification in a way that wouldn't easily fall apart, but it has more to do with service than toy-play.

My plans right now had revolved around earplugs with you kneeling. You're not the only one who's been thinking about silent signals to each other. We've already explored ways I can order you around without having to verbally give you an order; my ideas were about a kind of sign language on your body. You'd be expected to obey certain pre-set signals. I was thinking I would touch you only above the shoulders. I hadn't decided what the signals would be or where, but I would want you to do both domestic service and sexual service. You wouldn't be allowed to talk, either, but I'm still not sure about gags. Thoughts? They don't have to be extensive or exhaustive. (Neither do the gags.)

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Fuck that's hot. You're gonna train me so well. I'll be so good for you. Yes, please, to gags for that, but I want to come with you to pick it out.

One for your masturbation folder: you handcuff our hands together and then jack me off, or make me jack you off, or both at the same time. We'd figure it out. Even better is if you've got a glove on and I don't, and it's just this mix of not being in control and the contrast between skin and leather on my cock.

Sorry, I just need to go back to that, sorry, you've blown my mind and the e-mail I'd already started is now just no longer hot enough, and I can't think of a good way to make it hotter because all I can think about is kneeling at your feet and then you touch my cheek and stroke your thumb down it (I really love your hands, that's why I keep getting distracted during handjobs, it's not because I have a deep desire for blindfolding, it's that you have goddamn pornographic hands, Enjolras, and, yes, I will accept that I am very biased, but you do, also you don't jack me off that much, so there's also the novelty factor, you could fix this by jacking me off more, wait, what I am say, no, let's keep having me jack off while you watch, let us _never stop that_ , I live on that) and that means I give you a foot massage, or maybe then you circle my left ear with your index finger and that means I rest my head on your thigh and you pet me, and then you lead my head to your cock, because all roads lead to blowjobs, Enjolras.

Fuck, Enjolras, do you even understand what this is? This is everything. I'll bet you thought this up when you were deciding how best to order a toy around, because, let's face it, pointing a remote control at me is not going to work, but you're right that this is service, really fucking intimate service. And I was just about to say "it also depends on what you say to me", except that I wouldn't hear what you have to say to me, would I? So if I want to play this like I'm your sex toy, I can, and you don't really have to know or do anything for it, I can have a toy scene and you can have a service scene. That's inventive.

I should tell you, in the interest of full disclosure, that I'm touching myself right now. You probably already figured that out, but, hey, full disclosure.

The thing that gets me the most about it is the training aspect of it. This is not one scene. This is not even a scene we do a few times. This is something that will require planning and prep-work and doing it multiple times, adding things on slowly, getting things right, smoothing out the bumps. This is something you're going to have to teach me, something that you're going to have to get accustomed to doing. It's one thing to make a list of non-verbal orders, but we're both going to have to, not just memorize them, but learn and live them, so that I can be out of my head with being all happy at your feet, but still know what each order means. It's going to have to be ingrained. We're going to have to practice.

We're going to have to do things like, since you wanted domestic service, we're making dinner and then you give me the signal for getting you a glass of water. This is going to have to be something that we just do, Enjolras. You have no idea how hot that is. This is _so hot_.

Just imagine this, Enjolras. Imagine me knowing you so well, and you trusting that I know you so well, and just imagine that you can have me do things for you, the things I should always be doing for you, imagine all the ways I could serve you. The little things, like getting you something, or rubbing your back, because you get so tense, you need your good boy to give you a quick backrub, and fuck, I think we're beyond now what you set out for the scope of this, but fuck that, you gave me something to jerk-off to, you do not get to take that back. This is mine now. Mine. I'm not giving it up.

Don't you dare say this would be more convenient to implement if we lived together and didn't have to work around roommates and their schedules, don't you dare. Because I am easy enough that I would roll over and say, yes, Enjolras, this is a big enough thing that it's worth living together so that we could do. Me being able to always serve you and learn how you want to be served, that's worth living together. And I can just see that frown you're doing, how it's pulling down at your eyebrows, and you're saying, Grantaire, that is a stupid, no, well, you wouldn't say that. You'd say that's an inadequate reason to move in together. You'd tell me that we should move in together for our relationship, etc etc, blah blah blah. But this is relationship stuff! This is learning how to communicate, right? It's just a different kind of communication.

It's in the interest of better sex, true, but it's also in the interest of greater intimacy. Because, let's face it, Enjolras, you are in charge in the bedroom, and that is how we both want it, but we have something of a time limit, and also a space limit to where the limits of the bedroom start and end. I want to learn you, Enjolras. I've learned your body and your sexual preferences, and I want to learn how you'd order me around.

And, yeah, we've talked a bit about domestic service and non-sexual service and how this all ties in with sex and limits and boundaries, and I know that's still something between us, something we need to talk to death and then back to life and then back to death again, and I know that's a serious concern you have, and I know that you worry, but you don't have to worry, because this is all something I find really hot and really want to do for you, with you. You don't understand. It's so hot.

I want you to always feel comfortable giving me orders for non-sexual service, and I know that you don't, and that's okay, I know that's something to build towards, and if you don't always feel okay with that, well, okay. But I want you to. I want you to know I'm always open, and if I'm not open, I'll tell you, but I want you to always assume you can give me an order. Because I like it, because I get off on it, because you need to learn how to delegate and these are things I can do for you, and I'm useful. I really like being useful for you, Enjolras. I like being able to make your day a little easier, make your life go smoother. I want to do so many things for you.

I want you to rely upon me. I want you to trust that you can tell me to do something and I'll do it.

And I want you to be able to touch me, to stroke my neck, and know that that means I should get on my knees. I want you to kiss me and tug at my hair and I want you to make me recite my signals, because you'll have to make sure I remember them, right? I want you to have me thank you for each of them, make me thank you for letting me do this for you, thanking you for letting me serve you. I want to be your good boy, Enjolras. I want to be your good boy by serving you. I want us to have words to say to each other that mean this, that mean that this is a thing between us, a thing we both want, a thing we both love, a thing that means you get to be in charge in all the ways and places I've told you to be in charge, I want you to take choices away from me and just take over, Enjolras, I want to be yours.

And I know in your research you probably came across 24/7 D/S relationships, which, shit, is not what I'm asking for, not at all, don't think that and start worrying, I know you want nothing to do with anything that might even hint that you own me, because that's not what I'm asking for. I don't want to be 24/7, I don't want strict rules in my life, I don't want that kind of formality at all, I'm probably allergic to it, I really do want to keep this mostly to the bedroom. But not all of it. I want to get service to cross the threshold, because, hey, we've already been doing it, so let's keep doing it, yeah? Let's expand on it, let's do it a lot. You're not always in charge, and I'll still be a mouthy brat, because, let's face it, that's ground in like sand at this point, you're never getting it out. But the point I'm trying to make, Enjolras, is that this could be really good. We could be really good.

You could train me up really good.

And that's really hot.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Grantaire,

As always, your eloquence is inspiring.

It's not that I don't trust you or believe you, but I'm going to wait until you're not jerking off to believe that you'd like to move in together, all right? Because something that might seem really great when you're hard might turn out to be a masturbatory fantasy, and there's nothing wrong with that. But I'm going to wait until you tell me that you do mean it, and not just "we could have great sex if we lived together" way, before I start planning anything. I don't want you to make major life decisions just based on sexual fantasies.

I do like to think that I've put together a good case over the years why we should live together, but it really is your choice, Grantaire. If you say you want to, then that's great. If you don't want to, if you're waking up and thinking "what was I thinking", that's okay, too. There's no rush, and there's no natural relationship path that says we must move in together.

And there's no natural relationship path that says the kink must always be getting more and more intense and constant. I know you said you aren't asking for 24/7, but if we start integrating the kink more into our lives, we are getting somewhere in that direction, more than we are now, at least. If you're open to me always giving you orders, then that's bringing the bedroom out into the rest of the world. And right now, you can just ignore your phone. But if we start doing what you're asking for, there's no point in continuing if you start to ignore the signals. If you decide you don't want to do it, you're going to have to tell me before I give the order, not after. We could figure out a way to opt in and opt out, but the more complicated we make this, the less likely it is to happen.

I don't want to sound like I'm saying no, because that is the opposite of how I feel about this. I think this sounds like a fun thing to try and we should try it. But I want to make it clear that this is not something that is going to happen overnight. This is not something that is going to happen in a month. You're right when you said that this is something that has to build slowly, and I want to underline that, Grantaire, because this is going to take a long time. This will need to take a long time. We're going to need to be careful and make sure we're on the same page about this and are comfortable with where this is going and how it's all working.

But I want you to know that I still really want to move in together, and I really want to try this scene, and I think both could be amazing. And "because it's hot" is a good reason to do one of them, but not the other.

Love,  
Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Dude, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were mad at me.

Do I know better?

Fuck, is this the relationship equivalent of saying "I love you" for the first time in the middle of sex and then refusing to say it afterward? Because I'm not being that guy, Enjolras, I swear. I'm not trying to fuck with your emotions or anything like that, offer you something you want when I'm on the edge of orgasm, and then take it back once I'm not.

You know I've been nervous about moving in together because I've wanted to be able to have my own space, but, I promise, this isn't out of the blue. I've been thinking about this for a while. It's not like we couldn't get an apartment with a designated Grantaire-needs-to-be-alone space, and I could still go and crash on a friend's couch. I've been thinking for a couple months now that my reasons are getting pretty paltry.

And this is a reason, this right here, it's a reason to move in together. It's a _good_ reason to move in together, honest. Because I want to explore this, and you want to explore this, and to do that, we'd need the space -- the physical space -- to do it. We don't have that space right now, so this is a reason to move in together. Note that I'm not saying it's the only reason, or that it's the most important reason, but I think it's a valid reason. We want to do this and it would go better if we moved in together, but that's not the sole reason, because you've wanted to move in together since the beginning, and I've been slowly coming around to the idea and just needed a kick in the ass about it. And this is that kick in the ass.

I want us to try this. It's about sex and it's about our relationship, it's about intimacy and trust, it's about being a couple, it really is everything you've been saying to me about the advantages of living together, having a space for ourselves, a space behind a locked door where we can be together and be us. A space that's ours, not shared.

Are we ready relationship-wise to move in together, though? This I'm not sure about. The longest we've ever stayed over was, what, five days once? It wasn't that long, not compared to living together. You're going to get sick of me.

Everything you don't like about me is going to get magnified by living together. If you think I frustrate you now, just wait until we have to share space. Just wait until you're comparing my flatmate skills with Combeferre's and finding me wanting.

Darling, I am best in small doses.

But. But I'm willing to try. I'd like us to have a space of our own to explore this and other possibilities. I think it could be really great. We could be really great.

Love,  
R

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Grantaire, I'm glad you want to move in together, but, again, I really don't want this to be all about a sex scene we could do. If we don't end up doing it, then what? Do you feel like moving in wasn't worth it? If this is the reason to convince you, what happens if the reason goes away?

I also want to point out certain things:

1\. Even when people live together, they are not constantly in each other's company. We can live together and still have our own space. We will not be around each other constantly. We both have lives outside of the apartment and that will continue. You will not manage to annoy me enough to make me regret being with you.

2\. We've been dating for nearly three years, that in no way counts as "small doses".

3\. I am confident in our abilities to share a space, argue with each other, and still love and respect each other in the morning. I base this on the _entirety of our romantic relationship to date_ , which we have spent at each other's apartments, arguing, and still loving and respecting each other.

That said, I trust you, and I trust that when you say you have decided you want to move in together, that you mean it, even if one of your reasons turns out to be a sexual fantasy that never makes the jump to sexual activity. So, if it's okay with you, I'll start working on a plan for moving in together.

What kind of apartments do you like?

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Swear to god, I am going to put on my tombstone "can make Enjolras descend to clenched teeth and numbered lists in 10 seconds flat". It seems to be my best skill in that even when I'm not trying to do it, I succeed anyway. If only that were transferable to other things. Other than getting you hard -- I think the takeaway here is that I can always get a rise out of you.

That's a joke, by the way.

I'm sorry I said yes to moving in with you while also discussing sexual fantasies. I'm sorry if that made it sound flippant. I do want us to live together.

I'm also sorry you still take me much too seriously, you need to stop.

I love you and I'm paying for the pizza tonight, it's still my turn, don't argue.

R.

P.S. If I say "I don't want input, you pick where we live", are we going to start this argument all over again?

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Yes.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

But I don't like choices!

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Then I'll pick your dinner, but you're still going to tell me what your needs are in an apartment.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

Enjolras, I want you to look at that e-mail and then look at yourself in the mirror and then I want you to really understand why I am not at all concerned that you're going to somehow start taking advantage of me with random non-bedroom-related orders.

Because you won't make me pick the color of the dildo I fuck myself with, but heaven help me if I ask you to pick the wallpaper.

R.

(You shouldn't pick the wallpaper in the first place, that's a bad example. But you understand the point.)

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

I solemnly promise not to pick the wallpaper.

Grantaire, to get back into the spirit of the subject line, and to get you into the spirit of what I would like you to do after dinner, please jerk off with one hand covering your eyes.

If you can manage it, you're permitted to use the purple dildo.

Don't make it hurt, that's for later.

Love,  
Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: Re: Sensory Deprivation

I love you, too, you scheming bastard.

R.


End file.
